


Beneath rustling leafs

by TheWritingRaccoon158



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Or Is It?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, actually there's a teeny bit plot, i just love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingRaccoon158/pseuds/TheWritingRaccoon158
Summary: “I know, I know”, the other one stated, smiling innocently at Yaku as if he was distributing ice cones around children, “you want to tell me that this isn’t very far away from urban territory, and it isn’t even dark right now.” He leaned down, mouth hovering just next to Yaku’s ear, and the next words, spoken to him with a deep, empathic voice made him almost pee his pants. “But… bad things happen even at shiny days, you know?”





	Beneath rustling leafs

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this is it, the very first thing I've ever dared to publish...! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ English is not my first language, so please be gentle with me ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡  
> I thought about this while taking a stroll, and I neeeeeeded to write it down, and now there's 6000+ words full of smut (and fluff, maybe...?) for anyone to enjoy╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ＂  
> I beta'd it myself about a million times, but I apologize in advance if there are mistakes! I added a rape/non-con/violence warning, just for safety measures...! 
> 
> |_・)

_Where the heck was this damn bridge?_

Yaku felt a long-stemmed weed brush over his calf, and this would almost feel pleasant if he weren’t allergic to any kind of grass since he was a child – and if the burning heat from above wouldn’t have already turned his skin into a sweaty, hot suit made of human flesh, itching and burning all over. He had to pinch his eyes and ran the back of his hand over his sweat coated eyebrows, huffing when he realized that it would be no use – as his hand, too, was already soaked in sticky sweat. He let out a frustrated moan, fumbled his slippery phone out of his pants’ pocket and tried to make sense out of his map app, as he’d just guided himself into another dead end while he was just searching for a bridge he used to know back when he was a kid. _It should be here at least_ , he thought, right next to where a makeshift walkway parted the rich green forest. He turned on the spot, walked back the road until he was back at a crossing he’d chosen the left path earlier, and now he wandered down the right one while the sun mercilessly beat down at his skin. He felt heated up, weak, and already a bit dehydrated when he eventually, _finally_ caught a glimpse of the river that told him the bridge couldn’t be that far away anymore.

He came across some old garages, the small, metal ones people would use to store their old gardening machines and unused stuff, but not for _actually_ using them as a place to park their car. Nowadays they would hardly been in use, as the area was much too far away for anyone to be in convenient range from their homes, and Yaku suspected that – if anyone was actually to be found here – they’d use the garage solely as a place to hide whatever shady things someone would hide from too many prying eyes. The longer he thought about this the more uneasy he felt. That he had to take a goat path that would lead him even farther away from any urban territory made his pulse fasten unpleasantly. But – luckily - the appearance of a well-known bridge just in front made him relax a bit. His eyes glued to the goal his steps fastened, when he suddenly felt a slight shiver running down his spine. He turned his head to his left, towards the abandoned garages, and his gaze fell upon something he hadn’t expect.

A person.

A lanky, fair haired man, to be precise.

He was kneeling next to a motorcycle, with a wrench in his hands and oily stains at his arms and forehead. Yaku eyes darted forwards onto the thin path, but a mere second later he turned his head again to stare at the man.

And the other one stared back.

The fair haired man examined Yaku with keen eyes, as if he wanted to say that someone like Yaku shouldn’t be here at all; as if he didn’t expect someone to actually _wander_ around this long forgotten place while he was doing something no one should witness. Yaku’s heart almost jumped against his chest when the other man slowly stood up, now obviously being nearly more than two heads taller than Yaku himself. Sure, Yaku was short for a guy in his early twenties, but the other one was nothing but huge, although the features at his face looked as if he would be Yaku’s age, tops. He wore a simple, striped T-shirt and shorts, and something about his casual, nicely fitting attire made Yaku fidget. He began to fiddle with the skin next to his fingernails, and realized that he almost came to a halt while he was staring shamelessly at the other male. He, gulped, and continued his way towards the river, eyes glued to the dusty path just to restrain himself from looking at the stranger again. His thoughts were soon focused at his search for the bridge again, and when he eventually arrived at the place where the bridge was located in his memory he let out a desperate moan; true, the bridge was there, at least what was left of it. A huge fence was placed at its entrance to keep pedestrians from crossing it, and a sign signaled that it was forbidden to pass it. Yaku stemmed his hands into his waists, inhaled the refreshing scent the river emitted, then he grabbed his phone again and tried to find out if there was another bridge that would lead him onto the other side. And, much to his relief, there was one just about half a mile away from his current position and he let out a small, happy hum.

As he was about to continue his walk his gaze fell once again upon the beautiful scenery in front; the old, rusty bridge, framed by green, sun-drenched bushes and trees, decorated with small, white flowers, rustling quietly in the warm summer wind. Yaku decided to pull out his phone again, tried a bit to find the best position, then he took a few photos, zoomed in and out and changed the focus a few times until he was satisfied with the result. With a faint smile on his face he shoved his phone back in its place, shortly glancing back onto the path where he had come from – when his eyes discovered a tall figure and his heart dropped down into his gut. The man who was working at his motorcycle was watching him intensely, hands in the back pockets of his pants, calm eyes rested onto Yaku. _His green eyes_ he thought, as their bright color was visible even from where Yaku stood. He gulped unconsciously and slowly took one step after another when he realized the man did just the same. As if something inside his brain was switched into survival mode he held his eyes fixated onto the pathway in front, felt his lungs clenching in his chest even though he wasn’t even walking very fast. He risked another glance backwards and right after that cursed himself for doing so as the stranger was still behind him – far behind, but as Yaku had noted before the other male was huge, and for every step he took Yaku needed to take two. Yaku fell almost into some kind of light jogging when the other one passed the place where Yaku had taken his pictures, and when the stranger still didn’t stop in his tracks Yaku felt honest fear boiling up in his body. He had to take a sharp curve, even deeper into the woods, and the stranger fell out of his sight for a short time, so Yaku decided that this would be the best time to just run, towards wherever he would get out of this _damn_ forest. Sure, Yaku was athletic, after all he was still playing Volleyball on a nearly daily basis. But running away from a stranger, in the middle of the woods while the burning temperature from above was taking a toll on his condition was nowhere near a normal situation, and had a hard time concentrating to control his breath and ignore the burning of his skin and muscles. He panted, and his lungs hurt, but his heart made a huge leap when he saw a paved walkway in front, maybe a 100 meters away from his position. He turned his head again, just to realize that he wasn’t followed anymore, but decided not to slow down in his tracks, as there still might be a chance that the stranger was still behind him. He took a short glance back onto the walkway in front, heart almost leaping out of his chest when he saw a cyclist rushing by, then he glimpsed backwards, was already more walking than running. _He’s not following me anymore. What’s that even –_

He didn’t get to continue his thoughts, as he bumped into something sturdy, and he hardly managed to stay at his feet.

“Where are you running that fast?”

His blood froze in his veins. He turned back towards the paved road, but he wasn’t able to see it anymore, as it was covered by a huge obstacle. His eyes darted upwards, and he had to tilt his head almost all the way back to look at the green, glistening eyes currently taxing him with a piercing look.

“Hello, Beautiful.”

 _Huh_. Never had someone called Yaku beautiful, at least not with that faint glint of desire in his eyes.

“W-what do you –“ he wanted to ask, hands clenched into fists as if he had to defend himself any minute now, but he was interrupted by the strangers hands suddenly pressing onto his body, one hand clenching tightly around his wrist, the other pressing his mouth shut.

“Shhh”, the other one hummed with an almost friendly smile, and he had to lean down a bit to bring his green eyes to the same level as Yaku’s brown ones. “Someone pretty like you shouldn’t walk alone around shady places like this.”

Yaku tried to say something behind the strangers big hand, but all he could bring out was just muffled mumbling. His hands darted up as he tried to pull the other man’s paws away, tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it felt almost as useless as if a hummingbird was pecking at a lion.

“I know, I know”, the other one stated, smiling innocently at Yaku as if he was distributing ice cones around children, “you want to tell me that this isn’t very far away from urban territory, and it isn’t even dark right now.” He leaned down, mouth hovering just next to Yaku’s ear, and the next words, spoken to him with a deep, empathic voice made him almost pee his pants. “But… bad things happen even at shiny days, you know?”

Yaku wanted to retort something, anything, but the taller man suddenly pushed him back, spun him around and maneuvered him back, deeper into the woods, away from any human soul who could have helped him to get out of the other man’s tight grasp.

 

* * *

 

 

Yaku tried desperately to wriggle out of the other one’s grasp when he guided the smaller man back to where he was working at his motorcycle before. However, he didn’t stop at the garage where the vehicle was still standing, instead he shoved Yaku further down the dusty road while one hand still rested at Yaku’s mouth, the other one pressing his wrists together behind his back. Yaku wanted to scream, to cry for help, but his throat felt as if it was wrung dry. Besides, there was nobody who would hear him out here, anyway. He tried to go through all of the options he had right now; he could bite his oppressor’s hand, maybe make it hurt enough so that the other one would let him lose, or he could somehow try to kick him. Otherwise, it would not be the best idea to provoke the other one, cause even if Yaku could get away the taller man would surely outrun him again if he wasn’t fast enough. (And even if he wanted to bite the other man he probably would end up licking his palm instead of biting it, what would obviously not help Yaku at all.)

The other option made Yaku feel a burning heat crouch up his guts: he could let the other man do what he wants to do to find a loophole for himself when the other one was occupied. _Occupied with what?_

“There it is”, the lanky man hummed, and Yaku spotted a worn-down shack behind some huge pines, and his heart sprung into his throat when he realized that the wooden hut almost hidden from each and any angle. “When you promise me not to shout I will let go of your sweet mouth”, the tall man stated, and Yaku glanced at him with hostility. “Hm, that would be a No, I guess. Well…”

Yaku had no chance to process what the other one would be doing when he suddenly lifted his hand from his mouth and shoved him hard onto the shacks’ wall, face banging roughly against sharp splinters of outworn wooden surface. Yaku heard a key rustling, and right before he felt able to finally raise his voice he was pushed inside the shack, realizing with terror that he probably had missed what might had been his only opportunity to call out for help. The stranger pushed him forcefully inside the hut, closed the door shut behind himself and after that, tossed the keys into a pile of clubber next to the door. Yaku had just a moment to notice that, despite the burning heat outside, the hut’s interior was overall much cooler (although a bit mossy) than the air outdoors – which was a small consolation, considering the fact that he was here with a stranger who currently eyed him with an almost ravenous look.

“What do you want, asshole?”, Yaku cursed, hands holding in front of his chest in defense, while the stranger smiled at him eagerly.

“Oh please”, he replied, walking towards Yaku who took a few steps backwards, until he felt a heavy something at the back of his legs. “Don’t use your pretty mouth for such kind of words.”

“ _Asshole_ ”, Yaku repeated with a challenging look, and the stranger pouted at him, suddenly turning into a big, dorky child. The expression faded as fast as it appeared, and the taller man took a last step towards Yaku, now almost in reach for his long, lanky arms.

“You want to know what I want?”, he asked of Yaku, eyeing him from head to toe. He was licking his dry lips unconsciously, remembering Yaku of a hyena that had found its next meal. Yaku nodded without moving an inch when the other one placed his big, long-fingered hands upon his shoulders, brushing over his left collarbone with his thumb.

“I… want to devour that sweet ass of yours.”

Yaku flinched, and the stranger didn’t waste another second; he pushed Yaku sideways, onto a wooden wall where the exfoliating wallpaper rustled behind his back. Yaku’s eyes widened when he saw the stranger fumbling with a thick rope, looping it around Yaku’s trembling wrists in one skillful swing, knotting it tightly so Yaku felt his bony wrists rub against each other with slight pain.

“You know, I’m normally not into this kind of stuff”, the lanky stranger explained as if he was just talking about Vegetarianism while he threw the rope up around a sturdy wooden beam, grabbing the lose end and pulling it down, against Yaku’s resistance. “But when you walked down that road, I saw your adorable, _perfect_ little ass, and I swear, that almost made me hard in an instant.”

Yaku’s chest was about to explode with fright, only the sudden pain emitting around his shoulders when the stranger lifted his arms upwards was even more intense. When the other one finally knotted the rope around itself Yaku had to tiptoe to reach the floor, and he felt all of his arms’ joints already burning with pain.

“Oh, fuck off”, Yaku hissed through his clenched teeth, and the other male gave out a small chuckle, looking at him as if Yaku was a puppy who just did an adorable little trick. He turned around, rummaged through another pile of unsorted things, humming cheerfully until he had found what he was looking for: a pink bottle with some kind of fluid, and a rusty old scissor. _Oh god_.

“Don’t be scared”, the other one comforted him, but Yaku felt nothing but scared right now. “This is just… for later, maybe. By the way, what’s your name, pretty boy?”

“As if I’d tell you, dipshit”, Yaku shot back, but the other one just gave out a small chuckle.

“Aw, don’t be like that”, he replied, again walking towards Yaku. “There’s nothing wrong in telling me how to address you.”

Yaku stayed still for a moment, eyeing the other one with disgust and revulsion.

“…Yaku.”

The stranger smiled at him as if he wanted to say _see, it’s that easy_.

“Yaku then”, he replied, hovering his hands over the smaller one’s body without actually touching him. “You can call me Lev.”

“Are you deft?”, Yaku blurted out, shaking his head in incomprehension. “Why are you telling me your name? You must be a special kind of stupid to –“

Suddenly the stranger named Lev was right next to his ear again, hot breath falling against his earlobe.

“I wanted to tell you my name”, he whispered, slowly and sensual, “because I want you to have something you can scream later.”

Yaku shuddered almost visibly, and Lev drew his face away so he could watch his prey thoroughly.

“You’re so… beautiful”, Lev hummed, long fingers tracing down Yaku’s neck. “I’m almost sorry that I’m going to make a mess out of you.”

“Please…”, Yaku murmured when Lev trailed his fingers down his collarbone and chest, “You don’t have to do this.”

“Oh, I absolutely have to!”, Lev gave back excited, fingertips digging into Yaku’s firm stomach, “You have no idea how you make my brain tremble. It’s not like I get the chance to put my hands at some gorgeous little ass like yours every day.”

 _Just shut the hell up, asshole_ Yaku thought, watching his oppressor with wide eyes while he trailed his fingers downwards, stopping at the seam of his pants. Yaku’s mouth slipped open when he saw Lev pushing just the tip of his finger down his pants, and he almost forgot about the burning pain around his wrists and joints. _There’s no way I would ever like this_ he thought, heart pumping hard in his chest by the sight of long, pale fingers pushing themselves into his pants.

“I’d like to take this slow”, Lev murmured, gaze sticking onto his fingertip inside Yaku’s pants, “But I’ve never been very patient. And seeing you like this… I hardly believe I’ll be able to last long.”

While he let the fingers of his right hand play with the thin trail of hair at Yaku’s front the other hand unbuckled his belt, opened up the buttons of his pants with exasperating slowness. Yaku almost let out a groan when he felt Lev’s fingers faintly brushing over the hair at the base of his half hard cock, and Yaku felt embarrassed to the core for even _being_ half hard in this kind of situation.

“P-please”, Yaku outright begged now, as he saw Lev pulling at the zipper of his pants, and his toes began to tremble. “Let me go!”

“Not listening, sorry!” Lev hummed delightfully when he abandoned Yaku’s lower half for the time being, hands now brushing over his torso, palms and heated skin only separated by the thin layer of his T-Shirt. With an impetuous move he pulled Yaku’s shirt upwards, and Lev watched the squirming boy in awe, watched his delicate, rosy nipples with an almost feral hunger. Yaku tried to say something, but his words faded into a suppressed moan when Lev closed his lips around one of his nipples, sucking at it with gentle pressure while he rubbed the other one between his fingertips. Yaku nearly whimpered when Lev let go of his chest, licking his lips when he saw the smaller boy blush, desperation written all over his face.

“Don’t do that”, Yaku begged of him when Lev focused onto his lower region again. “D-don’t… Please, let me go! I won’t tell a soul if you –“

“Relax”, Lev gave back, ignoring Yaku’s desperate pleading, “I _will_ let you go, but not right now. You were offered to me on a silver plate, so who am I to abandon you without having a little bit of fun?”

Lev didn’t waste any time and pulled down Yaku’s pants, slowly, as if he wanted to savor every little gesture coming from the other male. As soon as his pants were gone Lev let his fingertips glide over the seam of his boxers. As if an idea shot through his mind he leaned backwards to grab the rusty scissors, opening and closing it demonstratively with a screeching noise.

“W-wait, what…!”, Yaku began, shrugging his head and winding his wrist to maybe finally get the out of this trap. “What are you doing, you freak? Let me go!”

“So rude”, Lev gave back with a pout, and Yaku held his breath when the cold metal tip glide over his skin, right above the seam of his boxers. Lev opened the scissors dramatically slow, and his eyes darted upwards to where Yaku’s shirt was falling down over his abdomen again. “H-hey, stop this shit!”, Yaku protested when Lev began to cut his shirt in two, slowly gliding the scissors upwards in one go, as if the thin cloth was some kind of wrapping paper. He watched Yaku’s naked abdomen and chest much like a child would look at a frosted doughnut, nodding appreciatively.

“There, that’s better”, he stated, scissors clinking between his fingers.

“You will get into damn trouble”, Yaku hissed at the other one, breath shuttering when Lev opened the scissors to ride them with the sharp side over Yaku’s smooth skin, smiling devilishly.

“Would you please shut up your obnoxious mouth?”, Lev asked without losing any composure, then he stood up to put the scissors away, now tucking the bottle ( _Is that lube?_ Yaku’s knees felt as if they were made of jelly) into one of his pants’ back pockets. He held still for a moment, sunken into thoughts, face turned away from Yaku. Then, with a devilish smirk, he turned back to Yaku, eyes clenched into slits. “I’m not going to hurt you… much.”

Yaku’s heart sunk even deeper down his guts when Lev approached him again, now innocently smiling at the smaller boy. He leaned down, so he was able to face Yaku eye-to-eye, big hands propped at his knees. Yaku opened his mouth to say something, but Lev talked first.

“So shut up or I’ll consider cutting off that pretty tongue of yours, okay?”

Yaku’s mouth fell shut in an instant when Lev tugged at Yaku’s tight boxers, pulling them off a moment later. Yaku almost fainted by the amount of heat rising into his head when he saw his own, hard cock jumping out of his boxers, and he wasn’t sure if he ever felt so humiliated in his life before. Lev however dropped down to kneel just in front of Yaku’s crotch, watched the throbbing length as if he had never seen anything prettier in his life.

“Well, what is this?”, he asked, tapping briefly at Yaku’s cock, which was twitching and already leaking with precum, beads of white fluid drooling out of the slit and dripping off down to the wooden floor. “This one here doesn’t look like you want me to stop.”

“Please, don’t…!” Yaku had blushed so hard that he almost wondered why there was any blood left to harden his cock. He let out an open-mouthed groan, felt a cold electrifying shiver running down his spine when he sensed a wet tongue running up his length from base to tip, and he dared to glance upwards just to see Lev smiling thievishly at him.

“Hm…”, Lev hummed, tongue flicking playfully against Yaku’s cock. “You’re already so wet for me. I promise, I’ll make you feel good, Yaku-san, trust me.”

“W-wait!, Ah, don’t –“ Yaku wasn’t sure what he wanted Lev not to do when the taller one’s lips closed tightly around his throbbing cock, and a raspy moan left his throat of which he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. He huffed and panted heavily when Lev pushed down to take all of Yaku’s length into his mouth without any hesitation, lips brushing over the hair at the base. The length of Yaku’s cock easily fitted into the taller male’s mouth, as he probably just of average size and Lev, well… Yaku realized that maybe nothing at the other one’s body would actually be _small_. Yaku whimpered as he felt the back of Lev’s throat press against the tip of his cock, and Lev let him glide out almost fully, only to push him back in with tight lips, twirling his tongue over the slit and running his teeth down Yaku’s length without actually biting him. Yaku felt like was about to fall apart, and a tell-tale heat build itself down his guts, almost pulling him over the edge when Lev let Yaku’s cock plop out of his mouth with an obscene, wet noise, grinning at him from below.

“I’m good, aren’t I?”, Lev asked proudly when he stood up, back slightly bent so he could see into Yaku’s eyes. Without the pleasurable feeling of lips around his cock Yaku suddenly felt the pain in his wrists even more sharp, and when he tried to move under his bonds he let out a small hiss, as the rope was cutting painfully into his skin. “Oh, that hurts, does it?” Yaku glanced at Lev, who showed him a questioning look. “You know what, if you help a little bit I could relieve you of this pain.”

Lev eyed Yaku as if he was actually doing him a favor, and Yaku wasn’t able to deny any longer  that his tall, lanky, green-eyed oppressor was nothing but _stunningly_ attractive. Yaku raised an eyebrow, suddenly not very sure anymore if he wants to tell Lev to fuck off… or fuck him. _Oh god, I’m so turned on right now_ he thought, blushing hard again. _What the heck is wrong with me?_

“Raise your legs”, Lev commanded, gripping the backside of Yaku’s thighs tightly, lifting the smaller man up so that Yaku’s throbbing cock was pressed against Lev’s stomach and Yaku let out a struggled moan, unintentionally interlocking his lower legs behind Lev’s back. Even if he didn’t want the other male to continue what he had in mind in the first place his determination soon crumbled when he felt Lev align one of his fingers with Yaku’s entrance. He hissed when Lev pressed his long finger firm against it.

“Oh, sorry”, he gave out, smiling coyly, “forgot something.” The pink bottle from earlier turned out to be lube, and Lev coated his fingers with the slippery fluid before he threw it into the mess of things behind his back. Again he pressed his fingers against Yaku’s hole, softly circling it while he held Yaku tight onto his body with his other hand. Yaku wasn’t very heavy, and he wasn’t surprised when he saw that Lev could lift him easily with just one hand and a little pressure against the wall, but Yaku decided to clutch the rope looped around his wrists, too. Not as if he liked what the other male did, but currently it was hard to actually _not_ like it. His cock was pushed onto Lev’s firm lower body, messing up his shirt, and Yaku gave out a hissed moan by the sight of it. _This is freaking ridiculous_ he thought, biting down on his bottom lip, but his mind trailed off into thin air when he noticed a hard thing pressing against his bottom.

Yaku gave out a hissed moan, nudging his nose into the crook between Lev’s neck and shoulder when the taller one pushed one of his fingers deep inside Yaku’s clenching hole.

“Relax”, Lev murmured with a gentle smile, thrusting his long, pale finger in and out of Yaku’s entrance, and soon after that a second finger followed. “If you just relax this won’t hurt much.“

“P-please –“, Yaku whined, hissing as he felt Lev scissoring his fingers inside.

“What are you begging for?”, Lev asked, planting a kiss at Yaku’s hair, “For me to stop… or continue?”

Yaku didn’t reply, and that was the answer Lev needed.

When he dug his third finger into the smaller one’s body Yaku almost cried out, pushing downwards against the delicious pressure as much as he was able to. He rolled his hips against Lev’s lower abdomen, creating friction at his cock, and his mind nearly shattered when he heard an arousing moan coming from Lev.

“You want more, don’t you?”, Lev asked with hushed voice, fingers thrusting into Yaku’s tight hole. “Say it, tell me what you want.”

Yaku murmured something into the other one’s shoulder. Lev grabbed Yaku’s chin, tilted his head up so he could see into his eyes. Yaku let himself drew into an open mouthed kiss, foreign tongue pushing deep into his mouth until he almost had to choke. Lev plastered Yaku’s neck with hot kisses, biting and sucking at his sensitive skin while Yaku let out a hissed moan.

“Tell me, Yaku-san, speak to me. What do you want? I promise I will make you feel good, just tell me what you need me to do.”

“I… want… you”, Yaku moaned into the corner of Lev’s mouth, shamelessly, last traces of dignity lost somewhere in between their feral kisses. “I… want your dick… in me.”

“That’s good”, Lev hummed back, sweat building at his forehead when he pulled his finger’s out of Yaku’s entrance. He shifted a bit to pull his pants down just enough so he could set his cock free, and when it rubbed against Yaku’s ass he gave out a surprised pant. He clenched his teeth into Lev’s shirt, nearly tearing a hole into the thin cloth with his sharp canine, sweaty hands gripping tightly around the rope over his head when Lev pressed his cock slowly into Yaku’s shivering body, guiding it with one of his hands while the other hand held Yaku firmly against his body.

“Hm… So lewd, Yaku-san”, Lev breathed into the other one’s ear, “Do you have a boyfriend? You have, don’t you? Having such a nice ass and not sharing it would be truly a crime.”

Yaku nodded as much as he was able to without taking his face away from Lev’s shoulder, panting fast as Lev pushed his length deeper into Yaku when he felt the other one had adjusted to the size. “I bet your boyfriend would like to see you like this, obedient and craving for a dick.”

Yaku shuddered, sensing that Lev’s cock was shoved deep into his guts until the other one eventually came to halt, and then fingers brushed through his short hair, suddenly pulling his head backwards in one swift, painful movement.

“Don’t hide your pretty face”, Lev commanded, almost demanded of him, and right after that he lifted one of his eyebrows. “Hey, why’re you crying?” Lev drew his hand away from Yaku’s hair and wiped away what seemed to be a tear - something Yaku wasn’t aware of, as his body gave off a multitude of feelings and signs right now, and he couldn’t care less about some _fucking_ tears when his body felt as if it was torn asunder.

“Because it fucking _hurts_ , you prick!” Yaku spat, and now he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks himself. 

“That was what I was aiming at”, Lev purred into Yaku’s ear, and then he began to move.

And Yaku gave out a cry with a voice that wasn’t his own anymore.

Although Lev’s hands were almost gently when he touched the smaller man his cock was not. He thrusted into Yaku’s clenching hole repeatedly, seemingly without caring that Yaku was convulsing in his arms. Lev let his cock glide out of Yaku until only the tip was inside, then he thrusted back into Yaku’s slim body, and he had to clutch Yaku to keep him in control. What felt like blazing pain was soon mixed with pleasure, and when Lev’s thrusts already became a bit arrhythmic Yaku was moaning again, sinking his teeth into Lev’s shoulder. The taller one let out a surprised hiss, continued thrusting into Yaku without hesitation.

“Yeah, that’s good”, Lev murmured into Yaku’s hair, let his hips circle a bit and drew a deep moan out of Yaku. “I want to hear your voice, Yaku-san, let me hear your sweet voice...!”

“Lev, ah…!”, Yaku moaned into the other one’s shoulder, doing exactly like his oppressor had predicted earlier. Yaku almost chanted Lev’s name repeatedly, drawing a pleased groan out of the other one’s throat as Yaku submissively cried out his name in pleasure. Another deep thrust, and Yaku shivered, let out an almost soundless whine when Lev pounded against his sweet spot like he was literally _aiming_ for it.

“Jesus fucking Christ”, Yaku cursed against Lev’s neck, biting down hard into the other one’s heated skin, “don’t stop, dear god –“

“Who would’ve thought that you’re that potty-mouthed, Yaku-san”, Lev stated, panting and digging his fingers into the skin of Yaku’s ass. He wasn’t able to say another word as Yaku began clenching around his cock, mouth hanging open against the skin of Lev’s collarbone. 

“Come for me, Yaku-san, come”, Lev ordered him, purring into Yaku’s hair, and when the smaller man let out a voiceless groan, pressing down against Lev’s cock one of Lev’s hands darted upwards, drawing Yaku into a hot, wanton kiss. As he saw Yaku’s puffy, deep red lips and his widened pupils he was pushed over the edge, too, orgasm rolling over him in waves, dick thrusting into Yaku’s tight hole until his movements became slugging, and then came to a halt eventually. Lev pressed a gentle kiss against Yaku’s cheek, felt how the tension was drained from the other one’s slim body when Lev pulled his softening dick out of him, slick fluid running down Yaku’s thighs and dropping down onto the wooden floor. Yaku appeared as if he had just passed out, limps heavy and limb, and Lev held him tightly with one hand tugged under his ass while he fiddled with the rope so he could free Yaku from his tight bonds. Yaku slumped down in Lev’s arms, exasperated and boneless, and Lev let himself flop down to the wooden floor, Yaku in his lap. The smaller one needed a minute to regain consciousness and Lev used the time in silence to softly caressing the bruises at Yaku’s abused wrists, occasionally kissing the bloody wounds softly.

“That was… wow”, was all Yaku was able to formulate, then he lifted his head to see into the taller man’s eyes. Lev approached Yaku for a kiss, but the other one almost slapped him, furiously.

“You – goddamn – jerk!”, Yaku hissed, face red and hands clenched into fists, his fingernails stabbing into his own palms. “Do you realize how much that hurt?”

Lev watched Yaku with an apologetic smile, and all the tension emitting from the taller man was gone in an instant; instead, he appeared like some twelve-year-old.

“You told me it has to hurt a bit”, Lev defended himself, brushing his hand through his neck.

“You almost broke my wrists!”, Yaku lamented, holding his hands up where bloodshot, skinned marks encircled his wrists, purplish bruises building beneath his skin. 

“But you were the one to say we should try role-play”, Lev complained, whiny, and Yaku yanked his fist against his shoulder. “Ow, that hurt!”

“You tell me”, Yaku spat back with raised eyebrows, rubbing his wrists and shifting around in Lev’s lap. “And how the hell did you get so good at this? You were talking like a creep…!”

Lev showed Yaku a pleased smile. “So you were afraid?”

“I almost wet myself when you pulled that scissor out”, Yaku lamented with wide eyes, but instead of showing at least a teeny bit of humility Lev watched his significant other with nothing but impertinent pride, face showing a broad grin. “Quit this pompous attitude, jerk, That wasn’t a compliment!” Yaku punched Lev’s shoulder again, and the taller man’s grin turned even brighter.

“But it sounded like one”, he retorted, placed his hands onto Yaku’s cheeks and forced a kiss onto the other one’s tightly closed lips. “And don’t tell me it didn’t feel good~”

Yaku blushed just the slightest bit. He wasn’t used to compliment Lev like this, and he knew that the other one would hold it against him as long as they were alive when he would do that just now, but…

“Yeah, it felt… more than good”, he finally admitted, and let himself draw into a gentle kiss. “You were great, being a scary-ass creep and everything.”

“I know”, Lev gave back, cocky as ever, “let’s try this again, soon.”

“But, please, not too soon”, Yaku begged, frowning as Lev helped him back onto his feet, legs weak and wobbly. He mustered what was left of his shirt. “And seriously, was this really necessary?”

“I was… kind of in the mood”, Lev admitted, scratching the back of his head, looking at his feet like a scolded kid.

“It’s okay”, Yaku gave back, smiling and letting the useless piece of cloth glide down onto the floor, now standing fully naked in front of his boyfriend. “I didn’t like this shirt, anyways.”

Lev’s eyes wandered up and down Yaku’s slim, but well-trained body, and his mouth dropped open unconsciously.

“What is this place, anyway?”, Yaku asked, watching the shack they were in with curious eyes while Lev sorted his ruffled clothes.

“Belongs to my Grandma’s garden”, Lev replied, eyes directed at his boyfriends silhouette in front of the small, dirty window. “Would you mind putting some clothes on?” Lev watched the smaller man in awe, and Yaku raised an eyebrow in question.

“Why? You shy?”, he gave back with a smirk, then he let out a shriek when Lev almost tackled him down to the floor, arms propped next to his head. When he was able to lift his head again the other one watched him as a child would watch a bag filled with sweets.

“Because else I have to devour you, again”, he answered, smiling tenderly at the other one, then he let his head drop down and placed a gentle, longing kiss at Yaku’s Lips.

“Well, who am I to refuse such an offer?”, Yaku hummed, drawing Lev into another, passionate kiss - and right now, he was glad that they weren’t playing hunter and prey, anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticisms and (maybe) kind words are veeery appreciated :)


End file.
